The present invention relates to a spring connector used in electric connection.
A spring connector illustrated in FIG. 7 according to the related art has a structure, in which a movable pin 810 is tilted by urging a bias-cut base end surface thereof with a spring 850, so that an outer circumferential portion of a base end of the movable pin 810 is brought into contact with an inner circumferential surface of a conductive tube 840. However, in the above structure, since there is only one main electrical contact between the movable pin 810 and the conductive tube 840, high temperature heat is generated when the spring connector is used at high current, resulting in deterioration of stress of the spring 850. JP-A-2006-66305 discloses a structure in which a base portion of a movable pin is elastically biased in a direction nearly perpendicular to an axial direction by an elastic member and then is brought into elastic contact with an inner circumferential surface of a conductive tube.